


The end of a Dynasty

by Anyanimous



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: S7 World Finals SPOILERS!!!, Short One Shot, Summoner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyanimous/pseuds/Anyanimous
Summary: He was cocky. He was confident. Because he had tasted victory before, both of the years prior. He thought he could pull through by doing what he had always done, and then everything would've been alright again.





	The end of a Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly so heartbroken I had to write something to shed the angst.
> 
> Includes scenes from Game 3.

From the moment Karma was caught and instantly collapsed on, Faker was rendered speechless. His teammates were shouting over the communication spell, but how could he process any of it when his mind had gone blank? All the noise had suddenly disappeared, leaving the world buzzy and disjointed. 

 

_ “-THE MID LANER IS DOWN! THE UNKILLABLE DEMON KING IS DEAD-” _

 

He had known it was a possibility, SKT losing, the end of his era, but it was one thing to consider and a whole other to actually experience it. 

 

There were signs. His teammates didn’t mesh particularly well together, even though they were friends off the rift. They couldn’t find a comfortable playstyle as a team, and they had no one to practice, to scrim against to improve, in the days up to the final match. Their entire journey battling through the ladders were much tougher than the years before, and he had moments where he thought they would actually be eliminated.

 

But he was cocky. He had even joked about beating Samsung within three games to eat an early dinner. He was confident. Because he had tasted victory before, both of the years prior, and once more 4 years ago. He thought he could just pull through again by doing what he had always done, and then  _ everything would’ve been alright. _

 

But there was nothing right at this moment. It felt as though his whole world was crumbling to pieces. Each piece of his carefully built dynasty, falling apart section by section. There was something screaming and clawing at his insides, shaking him from his bones, screeching that  _ NO, This coulDN’t be hapPEniNg, tHis isn’t riGHt -SHOULDN’T BE HAPPENING. _

 

But it was, and the evidence was clear as day, sitting right in front of his face. The five SSG team members were crowded around the rest of his members, destroying their nexus, while Karma could only watch on helpless, immobile on the rift, more than half a minute left until she could respawn. 

 

_ Would it be different if Bengi was here _ ? A traitorous little voice spoke up in his head.  _ Maybe all of you were wrong all along. You weren’t the true hero. He was, but he left you. And that’s why  _ you _ lost.  _ He ignores it. There’s no point dwelling on something like that right now.

 

_ “-THE SKT DYNASTY IS OVER-” _

 

He closed the viewing orb before the red ‘Defeat’ banner could even pop out, and dropped his head into his arms amidst the roaring sounds of the spectators. There were droplets falling onto his glasses that he could barely register with the numbness of his face. 

 

0-3. A humiliating defeat.

 

His spells fizzled out, returning Karma to her spot in the waiting room. She watched him sadly from afar with a regretful face. The communication spells also cuts off, rendering the chat null. The utter silence in the call was too unbearable for him to face right now.

 

“-SAMSUNG GALAXY, THE ONLY TEAM TO EVER DETHRONE SK TELECOM AT- “

 

The SSG summoners teleported to the main stage, took their places and bowed. They had wide grins on their faces and were practically vibrating on the spot. He walked out before he could hear any more of the announcer’s shouts and the overwhelming chants of “Samsung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the tacky writing. I wrote it on the spot and it's self beta'd


End file.
